


A second time, with no interruptions

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dorian fists iron bull, inspired by nonas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second time, with no interruptions

The night had started out with a long bath, kept very hot thanks to Dorian's magic. He took his time, bathing himself first and then focusing on Iron Bull. The most luxuriant soap that he bought in Val Royeaux combined with magically heated hands in a steamy bath room made for the best massage, according to the erection Iron Bull had after. From there was a quick and sneaky walk back to their bedroom for the rest of the massage, only this time with oil. 

Iron Bull laid on his stomach, head laying on his arms. Dorian worked his fingers in his muscles more pointedly, anointing him with some oil imported from Antiva. He started from Iron Bull's arms, then his shoulders and back. Down to his waist and hips, to his ass and thighs, calves and then feet. Then, of course, back to his ass, with a more... focused aim. "Move to your knees," Dorian said, drizzling heated oil between Iron Bull's cheeks. He did so, revealing how hard his cock had gotten again. The oil dripped down his balls and Dorian could hear Iron Bull sigh.

Now, Dorian rubbed the oil between his cheeks, massaging down to his entrance and then his sack again. Then more oil before he started to gently slip one finger into Iron Bull. It was easier than the first time they attempted to do this—which ended very abruptly because of nerves and also because an elf and a dwarf who thought they were hilarious decided to fire off rudely designed fireworks. A second finger slipped in and he focused on just teasing Iron Bull first, rubbing hard circles around his prostate. It made Iron Bull groan and just encouraged Dorian more until he said, "More." And so Dorian gave him three, and then four when he asked for more again.

When Iron Bull asked for slower, Dorian listened immediately, his fingers rubbing slowly but firmly. He pressed his palm against Iron Bull's inner thigh, rubbing gently there too, to soothe him. The back of his hand brushed against Iron Bull's cock, only half hard now. But it was worth it to go slow and soon Iron Bull said, "Alright. I'm ready for you, kadan."

The words burnt through Dorian's body and his hand left Iron Bull's thigh. He added more oil to his fingers, coating his entire hand, his wrist and some of his arm past that too. He built up a pace again, fingering Iron Bull until he panted softly. Dorian added his thumb next, not moving to a fist until Iron Bull was ready. He was so tight and breathed deeply and slowly. A few moments of fucking him like this and then he told Dorian a breathy 'more' again. Carefully and slowly, Dorian moved his hand into a fist inside of Iron Bull, stopping if he felt his body tense up at all. Just gentle movements like this got Iron Bull hard again.

Dorian draped himself over Iron Bull's back, his free arm around his waist. His hand rubbed the fat and muscle of his stomach, feeling the spots of wet precum from when Iron Bull's cock twitched enough to touch his stomach. He could feel the low moan down to the hand inside of Iron Bull and it made the grin grow on his face. Dorian placed a few kisses along his back, sliding his overly slick hand deeper into Iron Bull. Slowly as he could feel the remaining tension in his body as Iron Bull let out a long groan.

His hair was starting to get a little damp where it touched Iron Bull's back and so he eased up, instead slowly rocking his knuckles against him. Iron Bull trembled and breath hissed from his mouth and his cock was dripping wet. Dorian wrapped his fist around Iron Bull's cock, jerking him slowly down and then back up. He went as fast as his knuckles pressed inside of him. His own cock was almost unbearably hard and with a little coordination he could press it against Iron Bull's hip. Then, they rocked against each other. With the murmur of their time tested and well used spell, Dorian's hands sent a few shocks into Iron Bull's body.

"Kadan!" Iron Bull croaked out, half collapsing from his palms to his elbows. So suddenly that Dorian fell with him too. He laughed softly, sliding his wet hand from Iron Bull's cock up to his chest. Languidly he grasped and rolled one of his nipples between his precum covered fingers. Iron Bull whined into the pillows before saying, "More."

Dorian rubbed his chest and grinned, sliding his fist deeper into Iron Bull. Each movement caused a different groan to leave Iron Bull's mouth which urged Dorian on. "That's good, kadan, don't think I can take more than that," He said, voice low and husky.

"Mmm, okay," Dorian said, kissing Iron Bull's left cheek. He moved his free palm to rub over his kiss mark as he let Iron Bull get used to the feeling of his hand and part of his arm, just a couple inches more than his wrist. And then Dorian started to pull his well lubed fist out, pressing hard and down against Iron Bull's prostate, before pushing back in. This left Iron Bull a wordless and panting mess. Then, Dorian added the spark thing to the pressure down against Iron Bull and before long, before the familiar way Iron Bull moaned when he came, he felt his body tense up around his fist. Iron Bull came all over the bed and his stomach with a groan that turned into a sob—something he had never heard from him before.

To stay anchored with him, Dorian kept his body on Iron Bull's, his hand in him, his other hand stroking his thigh as he caught his breath. Then he carefully slide his hand from him, wiping the oil from his fist with the towel. The weight on the bed changed as Iron Bull laid down and then rolled to his side. Dorian tch'd and said, "You're getting a mess everywhere!"

Iron Bull laughed, that deep rumbly laugh and pulled Dorian to him. "You say that, kadan, as if your dick isn't hard as dragon scale right now," he said, his palm sliding around Dorian's cock.

After a soft moan, Dorian rolled his eyes in a very theatrical way. "Do you file away convenient ways to shoehorn in references to dragons? Do you, ahh!, think of these in your off time?"


End file.
